Pickup trucks are motor vehicles with a front passenger area, often referred to as a cab, and an open top rear cargo area, often referred to as a truck box. The truck box usually has a substantially flat-bed from which two side body sidewalls and a forward interconnecting header extend upwardly from the bed. A bottom hinged door, commonly referred to as a tailgate, hinged at the rear edge of the bed is closed to provide a fourth wall for the cargo area. Assemblies facilitating tailgate pivotal movement are unacceptable if they fail to meet noise and vibration standards when the pickup truck is in operation.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.